The present invention relates generally to a surgical navigation system including a registration appendage removably attached to a patient tracker.
A surgical navigation system includes a CT scanner and a tracking system that tracks locators. A patient tracker can be attached to the patient to track the location of the patient. An additional structure including markers can be attached to the patient tracker. In prior surgical navigation systems, the additional structure is located on a side of the patient tracker that is away from a body of the patient, and therefore the markers may not be visible in a three dimensional CT image taken by the CT scanner.